ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
The Vampire Strikes Back
The Vampire Strikes Back! is the forty-eighth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot Ben, Rook, Rad, and Hobble are seen in the Lovely Duck, where Rad has almost repaired his ship. Meanwhile, Zs'Skayr is seen using the power of the Alpha Rune to revive Lord Transyl, a Vladat. Dr.Viktor is not happy with this, as Vladats were the predators of Transylians and they used them as slaves. Zs'Skayr then orders Kuphulu to pull down a lever and then Lord Transyl gets resurrected. Meanwhile Ben, Rad, Rook, and Hobble are leaving Anur Transyl when suddenly the Omnitrix gets a signal of a new DNA sample somewhere on Anur Transyl. Ben tells Rad to go back to Anur Transyl so that he can obtain this new DNA, but Rad opens the ship and Ben gets sucked into space. Ben transforms into Astrodactyl to save himself while Rook convinces Rad to go back to get Ben. At Zs'Skayr's castle, Lord Transyl suddenly attacks Kuphulu and Viktor to feed himself, but Zs'Skayr defeats Transyl and convinces him to help him carry out his plot. Ben reunites with Rook, Rad, Hobble, and Scout when suddenly they are attacked by the brainwashed Anur Transyl citizens. Lord Transyl, Zs'Skayr, Crüjo, Kuphulu, and Viktor appear, and Transyl shoots Corrupturas at Rad, Rook, Scout, and Hobble. Rook, Rad, and Scout get brainwashed whereas Hobble remains unaffected and states that it is because of the mucus-covered skin of his species. Ben scans Lord Transyl and transforms into a new alien, Whampire, a Vladat. He then shoots Corrupturas at Crujo, Kuphulu, and Viktor. He, along with Hobble, Viktor, Crujo, and Kuphulu, escape. Whampire then forces Viktor to tell him where the castle of Zs'Skayr is. Meanwhile at Zs'Skayr's castle, Zs'Skayr reveals that his true plan is to use the DNA of Lord Transyl to revive all the Vladats so that he could rule the universe. But suddenly the walls burst, and the Lovely Duck crashes into one of the walls. Whampire, Viktor, Crujo, Hobble, and Kuphulu battle Transyl, Zs'Skayr, Rook, Scout, and Rad. Whampire is captured by Lord Transyl, who tries to hypnotize him, but to no avail. The Omnitrix times out and Viktor, Crujo, and Kuphulu are freed from Whampire's Corrupturas. Ben calls Hobble, but he is nowhere to be seen. Zs'Skayr orders Viktor to hold Ben still so that Lord Transyl can shoot a Corruptura at him, but Viktor betrays Zs'Skayr. Hobble starts firing beams from the Lovely Duck and destroys the machine which Zs'Skayr was going to use to revive the Vladats. Lord Transyl captures Ben, but he transforms into Atomix and creates "Fusion Cuisine," a light ball which kills Zs'Skayr and injures Lord Transyl, leading to everyone being freed from his Corrupturas. Atomix leaves the light ball in the castle so that if Zs'Skayr returns, he won't be able to get in. Viktor then takes Transyl and tells Rook that he would put him somewhere safe. The episode ends with the Lovely Duck leaving the Anur System, and Viktor imprisoning Lord Transyl in a coffin-like containment unit in orbit right in front of the Anur System's sun. Major Events *Zs'Skayr uses the vast, immeasurable magical power and energies he had stolen from the Alpha Rune to resurrect Lord Transyl, a member of the long-extinct Vladats, to life. *The Omnitrix obtains a new DNA sample, Whampire, who makes his debut. *The citizens of Anur Transyl become slaves of Lord Transyl and are freed after his defeat. *Dr. Viktor betrays Zs'Skayr due to his plan to revive the Vladat species. *Zs'Skayr is defeated once again by Ben. *Lord Transyl is imprisoned in space. Omnitrix Debuts *Whampire Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Rad Dudesman *Hobble *Scout *Pyxi Villains *Lord Transyl (first appearance) *Zs'Skayr *Citizens of Anur Transyl (controlled by Lord Transyl) **Transylians **Loboans **Ectonurites **Thep Khufans Neutral *Dr. Viktor *Kuphulu *Crujo Aliens Used *Astrodactyl *Whampire (first appearance) *Atomix Quotes Errors *In one scene, Lord Transyl's thumb is the same colour as his gauntlets. *In one scene, Zs'Skayr's black stripes are moving in opposite directions, as if it were a reflection of him. Allusions *This episode's title is a reference to the Star Wars movie "The Empire Strikes Back." *This episode also shares its title with an episode of What's New, Scooby Doo? *When the citizens of Anur Transyl under the control of Lord Transyl's Corrupturas come towards the group Ben says "It's like the Cereal Isle came to life" which is an allusion to Monster Cereals See Also */Gallery/ Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Galactic Monsters Arc